Interruptions
by LiviaScribbles2
Summary: "The cake, it's in your hair and you…" he pointed at her with the other hand (the one holding her shoes) that wasn't clutching his stomach as he attempted to calm down. "Are my, absolute favourite drunk person ever, I bloody love you." Lily froze. The piece of sponge she'd been angrily attempting to remove from her hair was forgotten about. James' Birthday


A buzz of excitement tingled throughout the air, as a certain group of most definitely not sober Gryffindor's buzzed and hollered to one another. Unlike most of the events that lead to such clouded points of view, this was not a celebratory party for yet another Quidditch victory. Although a member of the Gryffindor Qudditch Team, (the Captain in fact) James Potter's birthday could not be classified under that particular category of parties.

The topic of his birthday, to the delight of the quite tipsy group, lead to the younger students actually willing attitude to returning to their dormitories at a reasonable time. Actions that could be filed under 'A List of Impossibilities' after the win of a match. Which only frustrated the older students, as it was a known rule (created by their very own Head Girl Lily Evans back in Sixth Year) that the Firewhiskey could only be brought out after the first three year's students had left for bed.

A small party, or at least that was how Lily had pitched it to Sirius back in February. Knowing that completing the task of organising a party and smuggling in a load of food and alcoholic beverages would be impossible without his 'expertise' in that area. Much to her pride's distaste, mind you. As James's girlfriend, and a very stubborn one at that, it would've been a lot more pleasing to her to pull the whole gig off on her own. But even she was not stubborn enough to believe she could pull off such mischief alone, let alone without being caught. The fates' were not on her side with this one.

"Sirius, I er-" she had begun, locating him lounging in the Common Room flicking through some form of magazine.

Though he appeared to be taking next to no attention to what was on the shiny pages, he continued to scroll through them despite the shadow Lily was casting over him. A knowing smirk plastered on his face told her he was well aware of her presence. Lily would have liked nothing more than to hex his lips right off of his smug face. Stupid git.

"Sirius, I'm not kidding will you pay some bloody attention," Lily snapped, watching him practically guffaw into that idiotic magazine of his. "Oi!"

Having had enough of his deliberate ignorance, she snatched the damn magazine from his hands. He would make this even more difficult for her pride, a fact they were both fully aware of. It wasn't that they didn't get along, they did of course. However, Sirius being Sirius and Lily with her short temper, meant he knew exactly how to get her riled up; especially when it came to James. Leaving the pair to be continuously bickering. Well, more often it was Lily scolding him in a flush of embarrassment for asking _inappropriate questions_, (usually about James). Both Lily and James took pride in her uncanny ability to get one up on Sirius afterwards, in a purely friendly manner of course.

"Watch it, you're gonna rip the pages!" He exclaimed, the grin however, remained triumphantly upon his face as Lily glared at him.

"You'll get over it," she retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Right, I need to ask you something, about James actually. Well I was just wondering if-"

Her reluctant twisting at the question was interrupted.

"If this is about shagging then I want absolutely nothing to do with what you two do on your own time," he shook his head, holding his hands up; something that would've been innocent if it wasn't for the smirk tweaking either side of his mouth.

Flashes of red rushed to her cheeks, quickly raising her frustration levels. Nothing was ever simple when it came to Sirius Black. Blokes, honestly.

"Absolutely not you prat. Even if it was you wouldn't be the one I would ask-" what would've been quite a good retort, if Lily did say so herself, was interrupted once again.

Oh for Christ's sake.

"As a matter of fact it would be, since I am a bloke who also happens to be his best mate, I could tell you a thing or two," he shrugged, keep his tone matter of fact, knowing just how annoyed and embarrassed this was making her.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed holding her hand up towards him. "I get the picture. I just wanted to ask-"

Surprise, surprise, she was interrupted for the third time. What was it with Sirius bloody Black?

"I know what you want, well I have a decent idea" Sirius replied smoothly, smirking at the sudden shocked expression adorning Lily's features. Her horror at the curiosity she was feeling obvious on her face. "Don't look so surprised. You've been sitting by the window for the past half hour muttering and fidgeting before you came over here. I don't watch you like James does, but I'm not that oblivious, Lil." He finished with a smirk while she scowled.

"Come on then, smart arse, enlighten me, what exactly did I want to ask?" It was her turn to smirk. "Well? I'm waiting."

As if trying to annoy Lily more he looked up achingly slowly from the magazine he had reclaimed.

"I'm guessing you're getting yourself in a tizzy over Prongs' birthday aren't you?" Sirius smiled softly, watching her eyebrows shoot up towards her hairline. "Admit it, you've been fidgety since he mentioned it at Lunch."

"I am not," denial was her immediate stubborn reaction. "Well, maybe I am. Just a little." She admitted, scuffing her feet along the floor.

Unable to stay silent any longer, Sirius burst out laughing at her pure disgusted expression at being proved wrong. Not only wrong, but having to ask for help.

"Shut up!" Lily groaned, jabbing Sirius with a lovely little kick to his leg (the only piece she could reach from where she was standing. Well it would've been a great kick if he hadn't jerked out of the way just in time, laughter contouring his face once more.

Apparently, to Lily's dismay (well not really), stubborn tendencies don't hold up strongly against her sudden desperate need to giggle. Or rather, sputter with laughter as she slumped into the chair next to that blighter.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of Lily Evans asking someone, let alone me, for assistance? What is the world coming to?" He gasped in mocking surprise. With better aim this time, she managed to swipe his leg with her shoe.

"That sure shut him up," she thought smugly, shooting him a look of innocent obliviousness.

"Are you this violent with Prongs? Poor lad," Sirius was sent another kick and a grin for that. Luckily, for him, she missed. "So what's got you into such a fit about his birthday? Don't even try and deny it, Evans."

"Well he did such lovely stuff for my birthday," Lily began, referring to the date James had took her on back in January.

It was snowing that day, and he'd listened to her jabber on about her Muggle winters spent (trying) to ice skate months before. By some miracle the lake was covered in ice, and the pair, along with a few other Seventh Years (including Sirius and Remus) had spent the day slipping, sliding and laughing in transfigured ice skates on the lake. It had been one of Lily's favourite days, making a permanent figure in her memory.

"If falling over on the ice and dragging you down on top of him is 'lovely' then _sure_," Sirius rolled his eyes though he was smiling too.

Ignoring his comment, Lily continued. "So, I realised I have to do something even better for him. Besides the presents I have planned. Now, this is where your 'assistance' comes in-"

Fourth time lucky maybe?

"I already told you, I am not discussing you shagging my best mate."

It wouldn't be a shock to anyone to say that Sirius received a smack over the head with the magazine he had previously held.

"I was thinking of throwing him a surprise party, y'know it's a bit more up his street. And yours too I suppose. So, I wanted to know was if you could give me a hand with getting food and drinks and all that. I can sort out times and invites etc, but the only drinks I would be able to nick aren't exactly part appropriate if you know what I mean..." She trailed off with a shrug, her features red again.

"Lily Evans, Head Girl might I add, are you asking me to get you some alcohol and food from the kitchens?" Sirius accused, his grin growing wider by the second. "We've had a decent influence on you at least."

Lily flushed brighter, not bothering to hide her smile. "Well, I've only been to the kitchens with James once or twice and I wasn't paying much attention to the location, so me getting food uncaught would be impossible."

"You're on with that one Evans."

"Now Sirius-"

"I have told you, birthday or no birthday, go talk about shagging him with someone else."

The magazine Lily still clutched in her hand struck again. Though, the content of the magazine had Lily slightly intrigued.

"I was just going to ask what the hell do you want with a muggle motorbike?"

Sirius had kept to his promise, the alcohol warming everyone up a treat, and if the crumbs littered across the Common Room floor were anything to go by, so had the food.

Lily was, and if anyone asked her, a whole lot drunker than she would have cared to admit. Especially being Head Girl, though she'd soon forgotten about that minor factor.

James was handling his drink considerably better than Lily, though he hadn't a clue where his sneaky, little girlfriend had disappeared off to. He could've sworn she was standing with him and Sirius not five minutes ago. Actually, he knew for definite she had been. Considering, the red lipstick that had been smudged across his cheek and the tingles such actions had caused through his body had definitely not been required from Sirius.

First throwing him a surprise party and then disappearing, she was turning into a right mischievous soul, or more so than she was beforehand. Contrary to popular belief (acquired from teachers and younger students), Lily Evans was not as innocent as her Head Girl and almost spotless reputation deemed her to be. Left to her own devices around the closer people in her life, she was as well as being great at witty comebacks, quite a cheeky minx.

James, even more than most, was well aware of this fact; something that never failed to amuse him. Even if it was used at his own expense, as their banter often was.

"Have you see Lily?" James half shouted to Sirius over the wireless blaring in the corner. He shrugged silently in response, taking another swig of the drink in his hand.

At that precise moment there was a loud clatter and cursing of the word 'shite' , pronounced by a very distinctive voice to James, coming from near the fire.

"Can I have your attention please," Lily cried, in what would've been a firm voice similar to the one she used in countless Prefect meetings, if it wasn't said with a slight slur to it. Simultaneously, wobbling around the table she was trying (again, if the previous crash was anything to go by) to stand upon.

Eventually, just as James started forward intending to help keep her balance, Lily had successfully managed to mount the table.

"Finally!" She cried, sheer delight clouding her eyes, looking around at the small audience she had gained in the process. Almost as if she was expecting someone to congratulate her on her _spectacular _achievement.

"Reckon I found her," Sirius smirked, his eyes practically gleaming as he pointed at the quite clearly more than tipsy Lily Evans perched on the table top.

James joined in with his amusement. Sirius was right in his excitement, tipsy Lily was hilarious (a point proven that Christmas) but almost fully sloshed Lily was a sight unseen by the two of them. Failing to hold back the pure hilarity he found the state his girlfriend was in, James looked up at Lily. Almost instantly she snatched at his gaze, though it seemed impossible, an even wider smile crossed her elated features.

He shot a wink at her while she giggled, in her attempt to wink teasingly back at him she wobbled once more. Again, James darted forward to clasp her elbow before she fell. Somehow, she managed to regain her balance, despite the heels she was in. Instead Lily's hair (which, James thought, looked an even brighter shade of red in the haziness) was tossed over her bare shoulder by a flick of her neck. One hand steadying her balance, while the other hoisted her strapless dress back upwards self-consciously. Though the charm she had placed on it earlier to prevent such a thing from happening was proving to be quite successful.

"Pure class that there, Evans," Sirius called above the light chatter that had formed, around Lily and that death trap of a table.

James turned around to snort at his comment, to see Remus and Peter were also standing that little bit behind him along with Sirius. Lily's fiasco was clearly not just entertaining for the two of them then.

"And you love it," Lily hollered back with a wink in Sirius' direction causing the rest of the party to sputter in laughter in unity with them.

Personally, Lily being able to joke on with his friends (mainly Sirius''inappropriate jibes) may have been one of the things he loved about her most. Not that he'd mentioned it; the whole 'I love you' thing, not yet anyway.

"I might have agreed with you if I didn't think your boyfriend would give me a nice pounding if I did," Sirius grinned, winking at James now, clearly waiting for my reaction. He gave Sirius a nice clip round the ears for good measure.

Lily began chuckling along with most of the room, "Oi, speaking of James, come here, love, we have one more surprise for you!"

She held her arms above her head, cheering in delight.

"That's your cue, Prongs," Remus exclaimed, giving James quite the shove forward, allowing the space between he and Lily's table to decrease even further.

"Finally!" Lily applauded, with an additional flap of her arms in glee.

Only this time she _did _manage to stumble slightly, not that this caused any halt in her excitement. James, on the other hand, went from chuckling at her buzzed mood to momentary panic. He lurched forward instantly as he saw her loose her balance within the millisecond of which it occurred. One hand reached for her bare ankle, while the other grabbed (well _attempted_ to) for one of her flailing arms.

"Oh bugger," Lily groaned, her face still beaming despite her frustrations. A sight that would've been extinct had such an event happened to her while sober. Though, if she was sober (which she definitely wasn't) she wouldn't have been up on the table in the first place.

"It's those sodding heels, Lil. A death trap if I ever saw one," James muttered, catching her eyes for the first time since he had manoeuvred himself in front of her.

Lily rolled her eyes and merely grinned, plastering her forehead to his.

"Hi," she whispered, lowering her head a touch so her lips were practically kissing the words upon his. He could almost taste the hint of remaining firewhiskey on her lips, and he would've if it wasn't for Sirius bloody Black.

He pondered angrily on the pros and cons of killing Sirius with a curse or a lovely smack of Lily's heels to the head. Really of all times to wolf whistle, Sirius would choose then. Can't a bloke have something on his birthday?

Unfortunately for James, that idiotic little noise from his soon to be dead best mate had reminded Lily of some _important_ event that couldn't wait a few more seconds. Or more likely minutes, but hey, it _was_ his birthday after all.

Just as she was about to indulge herself in what was shaping up to be quite the pleasant snog, Lily remembered the reason she had called James over there in the first place. Quicker than they had appeared, Lily detangled herself from James' hold that had travelled from her ankles to the backs of her knees (being the only thing he could reach due to the height differences Lily's table top standing caused).

While she straightened up, involuntarily James lips resided into a pout. Much to the amusement of his ex-best mate and close to joining said mate on that list, other two mates. He shot them a glare and the very polite call of 'piss off' in return.

"Now, James, the reason we're all so sloshed currently is for your birthday so I reckon it's high time we brought out something better than alcohol-" Lily began, only to be interrupted. Three guesses who by.

"Personally, I think the only thing you can 'bring out' to improve Prongs' birthday would be by taking that dress of yours off," the boy who both Lily and James were (unknowingly to each other) figuring out ways to commit murder upon. Lily was currently leaning towards a good old fashioned knee in the balls.

James, instead, resumed his previous glaring at his former and soon to be without genitalia best mate.

"Well if you don't stop _bringing out_ words from that big gob of yours you'll find yourself unable put those bloody hormones of yours to decent use," Lily sneered with a satisfied grin, watching Sirius snort and Remus pat his arm in a less than sympathetic manner if the sounds of laughter coming from his mouth were anything to go by. Unfazed, she quickly returned back to the unveiling of James' 'surprise'.

James really did bloody adore that girl.

"Now, James," she lowered her voice an octave, crouching over a little (though not too much as her dress wasn't exactly long enough to keep all, ahem, places covered up) once she connected their eyes, to implore what she was about to say even further into his memory. His grin widened and a deep chuckle escaped his lips as the hand that wasn't pointing at his face flew to the hem of her wonderfully short dress, as she bent down to him.

"Yeah, Lil?" He grinned, moving his hands to resume their position behind the backs of her legs.

"Stop distracting me," Lily commanded shortly. James just winked. _Typical_. He could practically _feel_ Sirius rolling his eyes behind him.

Shooting James what was supposed to be a warning glare, but as usual was completely lost on the boy, she returned to speaking loudly to the audience she had gathered at the foot of her table. She felt quite powerful then if she did say so herself. That thought alone was a signal to just how affected she had been by the firewhiskey.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted," James received another stare down from the girl on the table that was (are you spotting a pattern yet?) lost on him. "Binky! Get out here please!"

Upon Lily's request a timid looking (though most were) house elf appeared from behind a curtain. Although, if one was not familiar with such creatures, detecting this face may have proven rather difficult, due to the fact that a humongous cake covered in candles was swamped in the elf's arms. The only thing visible being a pair of huge blue eyes, reflecting in the flames lit by the candles.

Seeing the small creature's struggle, Lily promptly started forward before remembering she was actually on a table and couldn't move. Fortunately for both her and the elf Remus thanked the elf (who quickly fled the party) and took the cake from her grasp, moving forwards to stand next to James, and handed it up to Lily.

"Two seconds, Remus," she exclaimed with a hand held out to pause his passing of the cake. "I don't trust myself to wear these bloody heels sober, let alone tipsy-"

"_Completely hammered."_ A voice that sounded suspiciously alike James' coughed.

"Well then if you're so sure you won't mind holding them would you James, dear?" Lily raised her eyebrows innocently, dangling her heels out to him. Without giving him a choice she dropped them into his hands, watching the look of surprise remain etched on his face, before removing the cake from Remus' outstretched arms.

"She's got you whipped, mate!" That ex-best mate of James' shouted, sniggering madly with Peter behind the pair.

"And on that note, James Potter, Happy Birthday you so called _whipped_ fool," Lily shouted while the singing began. "Make a wish love," she smiled crouching down, properly this time, so she was balancing on her bare toes, and holding the birthday cake out to him.

Firing another wink her way, he puffed at all the candles, making the room sufficiently dimmer. The words _Lily_ and _love_ were recalled as he did so. Really, who didn't make wishes on their birthday? Definitely not James Potter.

"Speech, speech, speech," various voices chanted from around the room, making a racket similar to that heard on a quidditch pitch. "C'mon James say a few words."

Pretending to ponder the proposition for a while, James scratched at his chin thoughtfully.

"Shite, cock, balls, tits, fuck. Does that cover a few words?" He spoke, as though he was wondering aloud. James didn't even need to turn around to know of the eye roll Lily was giving him right about… _now_.

"You're so _vulgar_," she accused with a shake of her head. The previously tight curls almost tickling James' nose at the vigour shook her head with. Merlin, alcohol did make her dramatic.

"You love it really,"

"Oi, will you two quit necking on, some of us are fucking famished!" Sirius (or the ex-best mate as he was now known) yelled, walking towards the pair whose faces were drawing far too close together for Sirius and his hunger's liking.

"I really reckon you have it out for me, Pafoot," James groaned, as Lily leaned backward holding the cake out for James to cut into.

"I want that knife back so I can leave it for Binky to collect, I don't trust either of you four with a knife," she warned handing James the knife, silencing Sirius mid eye roll with a good scowl.

"Now can I have a bloody piece? Merlin, you're a right one for big dramatics, Lil," Sirius called once the loud cheering had stopped and the cake had been cut.

Not waiting for an answer, he began removing all the candles from the top of the cake, his mind set on eating the damn thing.

"Watch it, Sirius, I baked that thing with my bare hands! It took a sodding long time so I would appreciate if you didn't ruin it- oi! Pack it in," Lily frowned, attempting to swat his hands away from her masterpiece. She wasn't lying, it had taken _ages_.

"What for, you could've just asked a house elf to make you one?" Sirius smirked, continuing with his procedure of removing the candles, now with only three remaining.

"Because this is for _James_ you prat, now pack that in right now!" Lily shrieked, her blood boiling as the anxiety at the thought of Sirius ruining her (well James') precious cake. Despite the fact that he wasn't physically disembodying it, in the way she imagined him doing, but someone was _touching_ her cake. Not just anyone but Sirius Black, who wasn't exactly the calmest of souls, and didn't Lily know it.

"Alright, calm yourself you madwoman, I'm only having a slice for fucks sake- woah!" However Sirius never got to finish his argument that was starting to be mainly shouted, matching Lily's tone, as their bickering always was.

Although, he was not shut up by her responding yell as most would have expected. Instead he was interrupted by a booming clatter as the cake in front of him was yanked out of reach, only to end up residing mainly upon the top half of Lily's body (though some icing had managed to splatter on her legs.

Apparently, as much to her sheer horror Lily had found out; trying to pull the cake you spent hours working on for your boyfriend's birthday out of the way of a hungry Sirius Black, while being quite pleasantly sloshed and standing barefoot on a table only lead to you yanking said cake a bit too hard, thus landing flat on your arse on said table with buttercream and sponge mixed in your hair. Please note: the whole of the party will also be staring at you as your arse made such a noise when colliding with the table that _everyone_ heard.

How bloody fabulous.

She didn't even have her heels on at the time either for Merlin's sake.

For the few seconds that Lily's brain was formulating those results the four marauders standing in front of her were silent, because they were, quite frankly, in shock. They were also incredibly wary of what Lily and her temper (especially when _that_ drunk) might do to them if they dared laugh or even try to help her. Not that any of them would admit to such things, naturally.

"I think I am going to kill myself or you Sirius, or you James," she nodded at each of them in turn, her voice muffled from the fact that her cake covered head was buried in her hands. This sort of embarrassment was something that should only be reserved for purely evil souls. Maybe she was a murderer in a past life and this was her repayment, how lovely.

"It's not that bad," Peter began hesitantly as if there was one thing he hated it was uncomfortable silences and clearly none of his supposed 'brave' mates were going to do it.

Yet, virtually instantly he regretted it as Lily raised her head slightly, only showing her eyes and the roots of her cake covered hair. It was still enough to submit the boy to silence with a dirty look.

Incapable of withholding his pure amusement in the situation for much longer (also his delight at how much trouble Lily had went to simply for his cake) James snorted, and rather loudly at that. All eyes, including Lily's, were on him; and they were ice cold.

James felt a hand on his shoulder to the right of him.

"Good luck getting yourself out of this one, Prongs," Sirius sighed, with a shake of his head.

The three marauders, minus James, backed away slightly, leaving their 'mate' to climb out of the hole he'd dug himself into. It was quite amusing.

"And what is so funny?" Lily demanded, rising to her feet. The damage the cake had caused to her appearance in all its glory.

"I, it's, it's your, Lil," James tried to piece together a sentence but doing so while hysterically laughing was quite the task.

"My what?"

"The cake, it's in your hair and you…" he pointed at her with the other hand (the one holding her shoes) that wasn't clutching his stomach as he attempted to calm down. "Are my, _absolute_ favourite drunk person ever, I bloody love you."

Lily froze. The piece of sponge she'd been angrily attempting to remove from her hair was forgotten about.

James froze. The once beaming mirth faded from his eyes to a look of wholesome shock and horror to replace it, mirroring Lily's expression. Him and his big mouth, oh dear Merlin she was _definitely_ going to kill him now.

"You _what_?" Lily shrilled, her eyes widening to a size James didn't believe was possible until now. Somehow she felt both completely sober yet still drunk if the dizziness her emotions were experiencing was anything to go by.

He _loved _her.

"I said the word cake and then I just _stopped _talking!" James shrieked, waving his arms (including the one holding the heels) about, as if _that_ was going to help the situation. If anything one of those damn heels were probably going to cause anyone who walked by permanent blinding.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"You love me!"

"No! I mean, well, er, yes but I- Omph!" James didn't get to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by Lily Evans, the girl he _loved_ finally moving from that trouble causer of a table and, well, onto him.

Those sodding death traps or heels as they were more commonly known were shortly forgotten about and they left James' hands and possibly hitting someone in the face. Not that he cared in the slightest. His hand, with the loss of their previous inhabitant, replaced itself with a much preferred position of on Lily's waist. You know the girl he _loved_.

He could've sworn he heard Sirius wolf whistle again, honestly though he couldn't have cared less if he tried.

Lily leaned back ever so slightly to look James straight in the eye. Of course though, because of her evil past life, her hair which was still covered in icing and jam would get in her eyes.

With that little smug grin of his, James pushed the tangled mass of hair back from her face. The other hand remaining half under her thighs as she kept her legs hooked tightly around his waist. Maybe it wasn't as smooth as something in a book would plan out to be but it was just so _them_ that neither would have it any other way. Even if it meant Lily had to waste her hours of baking to be disposed atop of her head. Even if James had to blurt it out while the poor girl was sitting covered in cake and about to murder him. It was so entirely James and Lily that it wouldn't have been right to happen in any less of a muddle.

"You know what?" Lily whispered, her words kissing lightly to his lips. His lips which were now covered in light blue frosting.

"What?"

"I bloody love you too."

Lily didn't believe she had ever seen such a large smile appear on someone's face; James was practically sparkling as he beamed with delight.

Slowly, James took a few steps backwards, seating Lily on that little table of hers, because he wanted to put both his hands to good use in her hair.

"Reckon this came in handy eventually, huh?" But James never did get an answer as he was interrupted once more with her lips on his and nothing else mattered.

It was a sense of pure hunger and need for the other, caused by unadulterated love and passion in which they attacked each other with.

Of course, they were not allowed to indulge in such a thing for long, not when Sirius Black had anything to do with it.

They were interrupted again, what a surprise. This time various candles from the cake were smacked against the back of James's skull.

"Oh for fucks sake," James grumbled against Lily's neck (he meant it when it came to her hair, by good use he meant moving it to reveal her neck).

"Hey, ignore them, I love you. Bloody love you in fact," she grinned, tilting his chin upwards to catch her eyes with his.

"What was that, I didn't quite catch it?"

"I love you."

"You what?"

"I love-"

"You love who?"

"You, you big prat!"

"I'm going to need that repeating I think, Lil."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

"Working on it. Oh and I love you by the way."

"You forgot the bloody bit."

"Lily-"

He was interrupted again. By her, but he didn't care. Well at least until Sirius started with the candles again and they had to manoeuvre themselves somewhere more private. Though that was nothing new and neither could find it in them to care.


End file.
